


Still Loves You

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, inaccurate genes explanations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is no normal omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Just like down syndrome and other popular abnormalities caused by the genes of the parents, the types of Alphas and Omegas can be affected also. Although, these kind of occurrences are very rare. If an Alpha/Beta pair or Beta/Omega pair, they could create an offspring that have the mixed traits of the types. All was because there are chances that the genes of both parents are too strong enough both to mix in the offspring.

 

They are called half Alpha half Beta and half Beta and half Omega.

They are the types within the society that are hard to read and very confusing because of their faint smell of what type they have. Usually misunderstood these type who they thought were taking pills to cover their scents.

 

As for Alpha/Beta types, they are way too kind for their type. When usually, Alphas are quite aggressive and usually likes to dominate and fight. This kind of type is forgiving and they have a very faint Alpha smell as well as they can’t smell scents that sharp. When an omega is in heat, they don’t react easily. Sometimes their physical appearance is almost close as of a Beta. But they also have the chance impregnating Omegas and Betas.

 

As for Beta/Omega types, they don’t go into regular heats, as if they don’t go in heat at all. Between these two types, this type is the most dangerous one. They only go into heat when aroused, so a regular sex is a no. They also have a faint Omega smell and don’t submit easily but don’t disobey either. They might have the Omega’s physical appearance but they have low fertility and have 10% chance of getting pregnant. This goes both genders.

 

The sad reality of these types is the low chance finding a mate.

 

=====

 

The Beta and Omega couple was excited knowing their son’s type.

 

After the checking of their child’s type, the Omega was sad.

 

“Doctor? What do mean my son is… abnormal?” she asked.

“These are the rare cases when two types are mixed in the offspring… can also compared with Hermaphrodite… but only his types…” the doctor explained.

“Please cut the chase and tell us… our son’s type,” the Beta father’s eyebrows started to furrow.

“His main type is Omega… but he is a beta… in short half Omega, half Beta. This kind of abnormalities usually shown when one of the parents is a Beta and if the parents’ genes are too strong… Are your family has a line of only Betas?” he asked the father.

“Yes.”

“How about you, miss?”

“Our family is blessed with lots of omegas… in fact no alpha has been born on my family side. Mostly, the alpha is an outsider.” The doctor nodded.

“Now I know why the genes of you both are too strong… but don’t be afraid. In these kinds of types are usually easy to manage. You may treat your son as a normal Beta since Betas are neutral. He won’t go against an Alpha but he will not submit easily. But I must warn you… when the time arrives he became arouse, he will go into heat. He will have no regular heat cycles… as if he was taking pills but you need to watch closely and know the Alphas he is getting close with. If it got out of hand then that’s the time you must interfere. He also still needs a nest when he got depressed or sad and for other emergencies. That’s all.”

 

=====

 

“Do you think it’s my fault?” The Beta asked his wife.

 

“No… it’s no one’s fault and we must love our son.”


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gained friends

Arthur is finally graduating middle school for omegas, and the only friend he gained during those years is Feliciano. Because of his abnormal type and always grumpy, he drove some omegas away. As for the next school year, he doesn’t expect to find a mate since he is not interesting.

 

Who wants a mate who is abnormal and at the same time has low fertility rate.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Arthur’s clock rang and he lazily turned it off. He got up slowly and groggily stared at his clock.

 

**5:30 a.m.**

 

As he went out of his room and went downstairs to the kitchen, he finds his omega mother cooking breakfast.

 

“Good morning dear,” she greeted.

 

“Morning…”

 

Then he went to get a glass of water, “It’s your first day of school huh?” his mother asked, “Yes mom…” his mom smiled softly, “I hope you find some friends other than Feli… then introduce them to us alright? And hopefully a mate,” she chuckled softly, “Mom… a mate for me is impossible,” he sighed, “Oh, don’t say things that isn’t happening yet. Maybe one day, we just found out you are already pregnant!” she joked, “Mom…” he sighed, “I’m joking… do want a lunchbox? I know you are in your high school but I just can’t stop doting on you… after all you are my only son,” she smiled, “Ah, yes… I want a lunchbox… a cafeteria food is not as yummy as yours,” Arthur smiled, “Good morning,” his dad greeted.

 

After that, he went upstairs to get ready.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Arthur arrived in his school quite early and now he is waiting for Feliciano.

 

“Arthur!!!!”

 

Ah, there he is. Arthur smiled when Feliciano approached him, “Ve~ I’m so excited to mingle with some alphas… do you think they will like us?” he was almost bouncing when they walked as they are trying to find their classrooms, “I’m sure they will like you Feli… you are too sweet to be disliked… I don’t know as for mine,” he mumbled, “I’m positive that someone will like you! You are smart and artistic too!” he cheered, “I suck at cooking… no alpha wants that kind of omega who can’t cook…” he sighed, “But you have some good points too!” Feliciano tried to cheer him up. Arthur softly shook his head, “You know that I’m abnormal and I have a high risk getting in danger… I’ll just be an extra baggage,” he insisted, “Don’t be so negative… I’m sure someone likes you for being who are,” he said, “and if some alphas take a beta for a mate then it is not impossible for you,” he added, “I don’t know Feli… I’m just… different.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

It was a good thing that they were in the same class but they were arranged alphabetically so Arthur’s seat is far from Feliciano’s.

 

“Umm… hi,” someone greeted and he turned around to that man, “Are you also a half typed?” he asked and Arthur raised an eyebrow, “I’m Toris…. I’m also half typed… my main type is Alpha,” he said and Arthur’s face lit up, “Really? It’s good to see someone who is same as me… I’m also having a hard time trying to fit in with others… how can you tell?” he asked, “You act differently and some alpha’s doesn’t took notice of you immediately,” he said, “I’m Arthur… I have a friend, his name is Feliciano,” he pointed at him and Feliciano took notice of this and waved at Arthur, “I’m Feliks,” someone cut off and it was a beta blonde man and Arthur smiled, “This is like, my first time seeing a half typed omega and I’m so like, excited to be friends with one because it’s like, they are rare,” he chatted and Arthur sweated since Feliks was an eccentric person.

 

Their teacher sighed as she look at her watched, “Alright, I’m starting. I’m Elizaveta Hedervary, I’m your adviser and I want to meet my new students”. Then she called her students one by one to introduce themselves.

 

“Jones?” she called and the said student stood up. Arthur looked up to that person too since they were seatmates.

 

“Hello, I’m Alfred F. Jones. I like heroes and my hobbies are playing games and watch horror movies… are there really something you want to know from me?” he asked, “Alright you can sit down… Kirkland?” then Arthur stood up, “I’m Arthur Kirkland… and if someone is confused about my type, I’m actually a half typed and my main is omega… nice too meet you,” and he sat down.

 

“You are half typed?” Alfred asked and it startled Arthur, “Is… there something wrong about it?” he asked and face full with suspicion and confusion, “No… Actually, it’s my first meeting one… and I’m really curious on how they work?” Arthur’s face turned into scowl, “I don’t know if I should take that as good thing or a bad thing,” then he whipped his head towards the blackboard, “Chill… It’s should be taken as a good thing… nice to meet you,” Alfred smiled and Arthur looked back at him, “… well, nice to meet you,”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Hi, I’m Feliciano. Nice to meet you!”

 

“I’m Toris, nice to meet you too, Feliciano,”

 

“I’m Feliks and we should be like, friends!”

 

The four of them were eating in the cafeteria when someone called Arthur, “Hi Arthur… This is my brother, Matthew,” Matthew waved, “Can we eat together with you?” Arthur nodded. Arthur can clearly tell that Matthew was a beta, “So Matthew, tell us about yourself,” it was Toris who spoke, “Well, we are twins if you can tell from our looks. I was born second and I like pancakes,” he said, “Isn’t this great Arthur? We’ve gained many friends!” Feliciano cheered, “Also I think you also need to meet my twin brother,” Feliciano said and all of them except Arthur looked at him, “You also have a twin?” Alfred asked, “Ah, yes. He’s an alpha though… oh there he is,” then he raised and waved his hand.

 

Lovino soon took noticed of this and he approached them, “It’s been a long time Arthur,” he smiled at Arthur, “Alright who are these?” he asked, “This is Toris, Feliks, Alfred and Matthew… Also, Lovi, do you know that Toris is also a half typed?” he said in cheery tone, “Really? I also met one. His main type is omega though… what was his name again? His surname started with C so he was far from me,” Arthur’s face lit up again, “Really? I hope I can meet this person,” he said hopefully.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Their day was done and everyone bid farewell but Arthur was surprised when Alfred offered to take Arthur home.

 

“Why?” he asked, “I don’t know… it’s noon already and I heard half typed omegas are the ones who have the higher risk getting in dangerous situation,” Arthur cocked an eyebrow, “And you are still an omega and my alpha instincts are telling me to protect you because I—“ he immediately cut himself off and a light blush was forming in his cheeks, “W-what?” Arthur also started to blush, “W-what I mean is because we are friends now right? So I’m just concerned for you,” he said as he looked away. Arthur was still staring and soon divert his attention to the road ahead, the blush haven’t yet disappeared.

 

 

 

 

“Well… thank you I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, most of all, I rather like Matthew to top but I don't dislike him bottoming either (it's only a big deal when it comes to Arthur) and I'm not really a fan of Franada nor I disliked the pairing anyway, as for Lovino, I also prefer him to top... I have some weird choices eh?
> 
> The pairings I like (if it's yaoi: seme/uke):  
> UsUk  
> France x Seychelles  
> Canada x Ukraine  
> Romano x Spain  
> Nichu  
> AusHun  
> Gerita  
> LietPo  
> -=-=-=-=-=-
> 
> I can consider RusPru, I think they are cute together :3 and I also like RusEng but I want to try my first time in these AUs is my favorite OTP which is UsUk, I was considering making RusEng omegaverse which is an Alpha/Beta relationship but crossed out the Idea.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading.


	3. First Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred finally admits, but not yet to Arthur.

_Alfred F. Jones is an odd person._

 

Arthur thought. He doesn’t know the reason but Alfred keeps on following him and helping him. He would always say, “Because we are friends, right?” although their friends just found it endearing.

 

They were having a group study when Lovino was someone with him.

 

“He is the person I was talking about,” he said.

 

“Hola! I’m Antonio…” he waved, “Lovino said that there’s also a half typed omega here?” he asked and Arthur raised his hand, “Yes… it was me… I’m also glad to meet someone like me,” he smiled as he approach Antonio and shook hands, “Yes, me too.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Artie… how do you do this equation again?” Alfred asked, “I told you to transfer x here,” Arthur groaned and he leaned towards him. Matthew noticed this and giggled, “What’s wrong?” Toris whispered, “Aren’t those two cute?” he asked, “I know what Alfred is plotting…” he giggled again and Toris looked at them and he smiled fondly.

 

“Is there something funny?” Arthur asked and eyebrows furrowed. The two panicked like they got scolded by a teacher.

 

“Oh, there’s nothing,” Matthew said and Arthur cocked a brow, “Artie… Who is Balthasar again?” Alfred took Arthur’s attention back to him again, “Stop calling me that and Balthasar is Portia! Geez, focus in one subject,” he groaned, “Artie~… It’s our first week but why are we loaded with lots of assignments,” he whined, “That’s what being a student means!”

 

“And old English is so hard to understand!”

 

“There’s a bloody footnotes, idiot!”

 

And the rest started to giggle.

 

“Are you two promised to each other?” Antonio suddenly asked Arthur and Alfred, “WHAT? NO!” Arthur denied, “Aye? Really, you both seem cute and so close together,” he smiled, “No… it’s not like that… We are nothing like that,” Arthur denied as he blushed and he stared at Alfred who is also blushing.

 

“Ah… yes… we are nothing like that.”

 

Feliciano and Lovino can clearly smell the dejected atmosphere around Alfred and even Matthew.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Hey, Al… do you like Arthur?” Alfred jumped at the question, “W-what are you saying Mattie,” he said and panicked tone, “Don’t lie to your brother, Al. I know why you were trying to get Arthur’s attention,” he smiled, “I… well yes… am I getting creepy?” he asked, “What? No… well it’s normal for Alphas wanting to get close with the omega they like… even if he’s a half typed, it doesn’t change the fact that Arthur’s an omega… anyway, I’m rooting for you.”

 

Alfred finally reached their classroom and went straight to his desk and sat down. He looked over to Arthur who is busy reading his book, “Hey Arthur,” he called, “Hmm, yes?” Alfred fidgeted, “What do you like?” he asked making Arthur to stop reading and look at him, “That’s broad… what do you mean?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, “Anything… what do you like?” Arthur then, hummed, “Um… I like tea… when it comes to snacks… scones maybe? I also… like rabbits and….” He didn’t finish and a blush crept over him, “And….?” Alfred encourages, “You’ll laugh,” he said, “Come on… just say it,” he insisted, “I… I like unicorns and fairies….” He mumbled, “Alright… anything more?” he asked again, “W-why are you asking? How about you… what do you like then?” he pouts, “Me? I love coffee, also shakes! Hamburgers, games and movies,” _and you_ , he mentally added, “Really? Those are quite an unhealthy live style… anything more?” he asked, “I love sports too you know, especially soccer!” Arthur nodded.

 

After the lesson was over, he went to Feliciano, “Hey, Feli… what do Arthur likes… hobbies or anything,” Feliciano’s face lit up, “He likes teas, fairies, bunnies um… embroidery and needlework… he draws too, he loves books and… non judgmental alphas! You see, his alpha uncle is really mean to him because he was a half typed and said he was worthless. There’s Lovino but since we are not neighbors, they hardly get together so Arthur’s view most of Alphas are pretty bad but since you made a good impression on him, he seems fine with you! Anyway, I should keep going. Ciao~!”

 

“I smell something fishy!!!” Feliks suddenly said and it startled Alfred, “Feliks!” he gasped, “Why are you asking about Arthur?” he smiled slyly, “I… well… I….” Feliks smiled like a cat, “Do you want to court him?” he asked, “Is it obvious?” Alfred said shyly, “Ooh, so I guessed right! Anyway, if you want help, you can ask me okay?”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Siiiiigggghhh~~~~” Alfred sighed, “What’s wrong Al?” Matthew asked as he sat down on the opposite sofa, “How do you court someone?” he asked making Matthew paused to what he was doing, “Umm… Al, not that I’m opposed to it but aren’t you going a bit fast?” he asked, “I know but I can’t help worry… what if there’s another Alpha wants Arthur?” he groaned, “Al, he is like a Beta… I’m sure there’s not much Alpha will like him,” he said, “That’s not it! He’s really… attractive. His green eyes and his gaze when he tries to focus on something! And he’s cute when he’s angry! He still has that body of an omega though and his smile,” Matthew smiled fondly, “Alright I understand… All you need is to be honest, attentive, caring and just be who you are,” he said, “Should I tell him that I like him?” he asked, “Not yet, idiot. Get know more from each other then slowly give him gifts if you want. I think he’s a sentimental person so even a short poem or message from you, he might get touched.”

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

The next day, Arthur opened his locker. He paused when he saw a note inside.

 

_“You may not realize,_

_I always think of you._

_Eyes green as forest_

_And your gaze and smile_

_are soft as feathers._

_I hope you look_

_At me with that look._

_-Secret Admirer”_

 

 

Arthur blushed, “Wha-what? This may be a prank but… this handwriting is quite familiar… from who it was again? Anyway, I’ll just go keep it anyway.”

 

“Morning Artie… what’s that?”  Arthur quickly stuffs it in his notebook, “It’s nothing Alfred… Let’s go to class,” he led the way and Alfred was smiling happily.

 

_He read it, didn’t he?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these kind of cliches and fluff!


	4. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is holding Arthur back.

Arthur has been getting notes from his locker everyday and here’s Alfred has been giving him canned tea every lunch, if not, he would be talking how Shakespeare’s stories has been great.

 

Not that the latter he finds annoying, although he has been wondering about the notes and Alfred’s behavior.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Now that I’ve read through it, Romeo and Juliet’s ending aren’t so bad. Now if they both live in a cruel world then death is better now both of them are in the heaven where no people can contradict them and be together, right Arthur?” he said and Arthur nodded while he sipped his tea, “Alfred… what’s wrong?” he asked, “What’s wrong? There’s nothing wrong,” he said with a true innocent face, “I don’t really want to assume but… never mind,” he hesitated, “Wha~?”

 

Arthur has been trying to observe him and until now, he doesn’t know what is with Alfred these days.

 

The group was having another group study and Alfred has been asking help from Arthur even though he knows the answers. Arthur has been observing Alfred writing. As the observing gets longer, something hit him.

 

So as for the next day, Arthur confronted Alfred with a new note he got from his locker.

 

“Alfred.”

“Yeah?”

 

“You are the one sending these notes lately haven’t you?”

 

“Wha-what are you saying?” he chuckled.

 

“It’s your handwriting isn’t it?”

 

“…”

 

“Tell me Alfred, yes or no?” Arthur scowled.

 

“Let’s talk outside.” Alfred said as he got up and grabbed Arthur’s lower arm, “NO! You tell me this instant,” Alfred didn’t listen and still dragged Arthur out of the classroom.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Arthur finally calmed down as he followed Alfred until he stops and turned to Arthur.

 

“Yes it was me… Arthur, I like you and I would be glad if you returned my feeling and court you.”

 

Truthfully Arthur was touched. He started to like Alfred but something was holding him back.

 

“I can’t.”

 

Alfred was shocked, “Huh?” Arthur kept a stern face, “You know that I’m a half typed omega. Maybe I would have accepted it I was a beta but no. I can’t give you the children you want… I’m not the perfect omega you can have… it’s just that I—“I don’t care about that! I like you for who you are. Having children or none, it’s fine. I can live with that as long as I am with you,” Arthur then laughed mockingly, “Alfred, we are still young. Of course you will say that… but will you still say that when we are already adults? Hahaha… really, it’s impossible. I’m sorry.”

 

Alfred was dumbstruck and Arthur walked away.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

As for the next day, the duo didn’t come to school.

 

“Ve~, I wonder what happened,” Feliciano said sadly, “I know what happened though,” Matthew said and everyone looked at him, “Everyone knew that Alfred liked Arthur, right? Arthur finally found out the he was his secret admirer. Now that Alfred finally confessed to him, Arthur rejected him. I was kind of shock because I’ve been expecting Arthur to accept him,” he said sadly, “Do you know the reason why?” Feliciano asked, “Arthur said  to him that he can’t be the perfect omega,” Matthew answered, “I know the reason why he said that… you see, he has a cruel uncle who was an Alpha and he has been abusing him verbally on how he shouldn’t exist and he will be a failure and no alpha will love him… During our middle school years, the normal omegas would bully him. I was part on some omega’s circle of friends and I would often hear those saying bad things towards Arthur but he was my childhood friend and I knew him better so ever since then, most omegas started to avoid me… He is… insecure but Alfred shouldn’t give up easily! If he truly loves Arthur, he should be persistent about it. Let’s help them, Matthew, go talk with Alfred and I will talk to Arthur.”

 

The rest smiled and nodded.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Feliciano visited Arthur after school.

 

“Feli! Oh, it’s been a long time,” Arthur’s mom cheered, “Yes Ms. Kirkland and it’s nice to see you too,” he said and hugged her, “Can I see Arthur?” he asked, “Yes… he hasn’t came out of his room the whole day. He is in his nest,” she said and Feliciano went to it.

 

“Arthur?” he called and Arthur opened the door, “Feli? What are you doing here?” he asked, “I know what happened… can I talk to you?” he nodded and let him in.

 

“What do you feel about Alfred?” he started, “I… I know I like him… I started to like him,” he admitted, “Do you doubt Alfred?” he asked again, “I….” he didn’t finish but Feliciano knew the answer, “I know you don’t trust any alpha except Lovino but you should give him a chance…” he said, “But we are still young Feli, What if in the future he realize that he still wants a perfect and normal omega,” he defended, “If he wanted a perfect and normal omega then for sure he shouldn’t have confessed to you.”

 

“I can’t Feli… I never expected for someone to fall for me… It’s too good to be true,” he crunched his face.

 

“Arthur just give him a chance.”

 

“I CAN’T!”

 

“Arthur—

 

“Enough! Leave me alone! I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I CAN’T! It’s so scary to know that one day he leaves me!.... please leave Feli…. Please,” and he started to sob. Feli who was heartbroken from the outcome started to leave.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

 

“Alfred… can we talk?” Matthew softly knocked on his door and Alfred opened it, “Talk with what?” he said, “It’s about Arthur.”

 

Matthew went inside his brother’s room and both sat down on Alfred’s bed, “Matt—“Arthur had it rough…” Matthew started, “Feli said that he had it rough. His Alpha Uncle verbally abused Arthur and some omegas were bullying him,” he said calmly with a soft kind smile plastered on his face, “You love Arthur right so you should fight for it… ‘love conquers all’ right? He’s insecure because of his past and you should understand… I know you Alfred. You won’t stop until you get what you wanted right? Then do it…”

 

“You’re right… what am I doing sulking all my time here… Alright, I’ll go to him,” he said as he stood up, “Alright, but do even know where he lives?” Matthew asked, “Yep, there were days where I took him home,” Matthew nodded and went out of the room.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Oh dear, what do we have here,” Arthur’s mom gasped as she opened their door, revealing Alfred, “Hi um… I’m Alfred and well I’m his…. Maybe what you call his admirer?” he said shyly, “Oh, so you were the one who has been sending notes to Arthur… well nice to meet you, come in,” she said as she stepped aside, “Can I talk to Arthur?” he asked, “Hehehe, sure, he is in his nest, it’s the fourth room,” Alfred thanked her and went to his nest. He knocked. Arthur was unaware who was behind the door, not as if he could tell because of his dull senses.

 

As he opened the door, he gasped. He quickly tried to close the door when Alfred hold the knob and block it with his foot, “No! Go away Alfred!” He said, “No Arthur, listen to me!” he said as he held the knob tighter and tried to push it open, “I won’t! Go away!” At Alfred’s last push, the door flew open and Arthur lost his balance and fell on his butt.

 

Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur as he tried to regain his balance and hugged him, “listen to me Arthur!” he said as he raised his voice but with no anger and full of persistence. Arthur tried to struggle and tried to push Alfred, “No please… Go away,” Arthur said as his voice started to crack, “No…. please listen to me…. Listen to me okay?” Alfred plead calmly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“F-fine…. Okay, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much I hate cliffhangers, I planned that their conflict will go for maybe about 2-3 chapters but I ended it as one so I ended it here.... Also, I'm trying my best to stretch the story a bit because I think this story will end soon if I didn't. Anyway, I'm trying my best here so please forgive me....


	5. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When good things are happening, another bad one does.

“What’s the fuss going on upstairs?” Arthur’s father asked, “a lover’s quarrel,” his mom answered, “Lover? Who, Arthur? When did he had a lover?” he asked again with a confuse face, “Not yet a lover but I hope soon they will,” chuckled the mother and the father sweat dropped.

 -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Are you calm enough?” asked Alfred and Arthur nodded.

 

“I love you.”

 

“For now,” Arthur said with persistence.

 

“Why are convincing that my words won’t last?”

 

“I’m useless.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“I DO!”

 

“You are smart, you’re attractive, level headed, logical and even though you are always grumpy, you have the cutest scowl!”

 

“Wha-what? Are you insulting me?”

 

“NO! I’m saying all the things I love about you.”

 

“Liar,” Alfred’s hug tightened, “What should I do to make you believe me?!” he said, “I-I don’t know!” Alfred’s teeth gritted, “Fine! I will confront your uncle,” he said making Arthur to look up to him, “What?!” he said, not believing, “The uncle who verbally abuse you, I will show him how great a person you are not based on your type!” he insisted, “You can’t… he’s stronger than you,” he quivered, “I don’t care! I will do everything to make you believe that my words are not hollow!” he panted from the outburst.

 

 

 

 

 

“This coming October… we are having a family reunion… if… if you are really insistent about it then go ahead and come with me,” Arthur said as Alfred let go but both hands are still on his arms, smiling fondly, “Alright… I will be there no matter what,” he said as he hugged him again.

 

“Your answer?” Alfred suddenly asked, “My… answer?” Arthur said in confusion, “to my confession… what is it?” Arthur thought for awhile. Of course he likes Alfred but things are not easy like that, “You can court me but my answer will be after you confront my uncle… My uncle isn’t nice but I hope you will be alright,” he replied as he reluctantly hugged him back.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Feliciano! I’m so glad you are home,” said by the maid, “Ve~? Why?” he asked and the maid gave him a sad look, “Come to the living room, your father has something to tell you and your brother.” She said as he took one of his hands and led him there.

 

“Sit down,” ordered by his father and he did.

 

“What is the thing you want to say, father?” Lovino said as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You know the Beilschmidt family right?”

 

“Yes,” Lovino answered as Feliciano nodded.

 

“I was thinking arranging marriage to the two of you with them but one is enough to keep a tie between their family and ours. So I want to ask if one of you want to do it,” he said calmly and Lovino’s face turned into scowl, “What?! Arrange Marriage is already an old tradition! Why we are still having it?” his father kept a neutral face.

 

“I’ll do it,” Feliciano said, “What?! You are not doing this Feli, I will do it!” Lovino said, “No… I will do it. You are pressured enough because you are the heir of this family. I want you to do something on your own so I will do it. I want… you to fall in love not by force,” he smiled, “Then it’s decided, I will marry you to Ludwig Beilschmidt and send you to Germany once the things are been organized—“Father!” Lovino protested, “Okay… I understand.”

 

“Feliciano, Are you out of your mind?!” He said angrily, “No… I know what I’m doing Lovino,” He said as he clutched on his arm, “Then why are doing this?!” He asked, “Because I love you brother… I’ve seen how pressured you were so at least falling in love on your own will be something you can have and I’m willing to sacrifice it…” he smiled sadly, “You like Antonio right?” Lovino didn’t answer but averted his gaze, “At least, this is something is not by force… hehehe but being sent away and be far from your friends is kinda sad but I will be fine,” He smiled again, “Feli…” Feliciano sighed, “But I can still visit right so no problem,” then he bounced off to his room.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

Both were present in the class.

 

“So you made up?” Toris asked, “Well I guess you can it that,” Alfred said, “So are two like, lovers already?” Feliks asked, still wearing that same cat-like smile, “Not yet be he lets me court him now openly,” he smiled brightly, “Ooh, it’s cool then.”

 

It was lunch time and the same group sat together.

 

“Now, open up. Say ‘Ah’” Alfred said cheekily, “I can feed on my own, git!” he hissed, “Aw, don’t be like that Artie,” he said, “Don’t call me that!”

 

Matthew, who was watching the to-be-couple-soon, sweat dropped, “I wonder if the drama yesterday was a dream,” he sighed. Then Matthew soon realized the Vargas twins not being themselves, “Did something happened to both of you?” he asked them, “Well idiot Feli—“There’s nothing wrong! I guess the weather today didn’t dwell good on us!” he said in a cheery tone. Well, yes. At that day it was cloudy but no signs of raining were there but it wasn’t the truth and Lovino kept quiet.

 

“There’s something wrong for sure,” Toris whispered and Matthew nodded.

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

“Arthur,” Feli said as he closed his locker, “What is it?” he asked, “Will you miss me if I went somewhere?” he asked, “Of course! We’ve been together since we are still children… why would you ask that?” he said, “Nothing…” Arthur cocked an eyebrow, “Is there something wrong? You are acting strange today,” he said worriedly. Feli shook his head softly and smiled, “I hope things will be good between you and Alfred,” he said, “W-well… I hope and still will fight for me after he confronts my uncle…” he fidgeted, “Your… that uncle? Well he’s brave if he did after all, isn’t he’s the head alpha of the entire family?” Arthur paused for awhile, “I forgot to tell him that he was the head alpha,” he said, “Don’t be afraid… For sure he will fight for you,” he softly patted his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm not familiar of the other countries' start of school. After deciding that the place they are being in is in America and I've searched for it. They will start in September and ends in May or June and the scene here is still the first month of school. Here in our country, we start in June and ends in March for most school.
> 
> I also don't know if people from other countries do Family reunions because here, some do. But I need a reason that Arthur's uncle and Alfred will meet so I added this.
> 
> Anyway, if these were inaccurate, please do tell me! Just no bashing okay... If you want to know, I never been out of the country so yeah... *sweat drops*


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when things are getting tough and a bit serious.
> 
> this chapter is Arthur's point of view.

Feliciano by the next was already gone.

It was a bit sudden. He was absent for many days and there, Lovino was avoiding us. When we caught him and we forced him to answer us.

“He is gone off to Germany,” was his answer.

I was heartbroken. It hurts when your bestfriend is not telling you anything and then the next thing you knew, they are gone.

I tried to call him for several days but he is not answering.

“He’ll call you back. I know that,” Alfred reassured but I was still depressed.

Feli… how are you there?

I wondered.

Please… I want to hear something from you.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

By the next morning, my phone rang. Seeing the caller’s name, I was delighted. 

“Feli!?” I beamed, “I’m sorry. I never told you anything because… I don’t want to hesitate going to Germany if I saw all of you… I want to do this for the sake of Lovino… I also didn’t called back because things became busy,” clutched my phone and my brows furrowed, “I was hurt you know,” I said, “I’m so sorry Arthur… but you know, I’m not sad that my marriage was arranged."

I was confused, “Aren’t people sad that they cannot choose their own fate?” he chuckled, “I actually… fell in love at first sight with him and he’s a gentle man too,” he sounded happy…

And I was relieved.

“I guess I should stop getting worried over you then,” I sighed, “Hehehehe.” We went silent for a while then I started to talk, “Are you going back here?” I asked. 

“…”

“Feli?”

“Well yes but maybe by the next year.”

“You can’t go back at least half of the year?”

“Sorry… I’ll be studying here for a while until we get married. Our parents suggested that we get married as soon as possible to seal the deal.”

“…”

“…”

“Well… at least tell me when okay? We’ll attend your wedding,” I smiled.

“Sure! I’ll send the details to you when it’s settled.”

Then we end our call. I got up on my bed and prepared for school.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Artie!” Alfred greeted, “Good morning,” he was still smiling as always, “You look better. Did something good happen?” he asked and I smiled, “Feli called… I guess I worried for nothing,” he hummed and thought for a while, “He isn’t sad about this arranged marriage?” he asked, “No, he said that he fell in love at first sight and the man seems to be a good one… if it’s like that then, I’m fine.”

He smiled fondly and took my hand, “See? It’ll be fine… will he come back?” I was silent for a while, “No, he won’t be for a while until he gets married… but I’ll surely attend his wedding,” I said, filled with determination, “Can I go too?” he pointed at himself, “He’ll invite everyone of course. He’s a sentimental idiot that won’t abandon his friends.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey… do you like action movies?” Alfred suddenly asked, “Well… I guess?” he stared at me blank look, “Is that an answer or a question? Anyway, I bought a Dvd and I want to watch it later. Can I invite you to my house?” I was thinking for a while, “We have assignments you know,” I said then he had this surprised face, “Crap! I almost forgot about it,” I smiled at his reaction, “Then, why don’t we do this together then watch a movie?” he nodded enthusiastically in response.

I called my parents and they give an okay as long as I won’t go home late.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mom, I have someone with me,” Alfred called out as we entered his house, “Eh? Really? Who is it?” she asked, “This is Arthur… well uh… my boyfriend,” he proudly said as his cheeks blushed a bit, “That’s good to hear! I’m Emily Jones, you can call me Aunt Emi,” she smiled and I nodded.

“She’s a nice woman,” I complimented as reached his bedroom, “Sorry if it’s a little messy,” he then gathered his clothes that were scattered around, “Well, it’s not that messy for me.”

Alfred was whining as usual when we did our assignment and then he’ll flirt. I would always give him a smack and scold him to focus. Then when we finished, we both stretched our arms and sighed out of relief. Then soon, he took out the dvd.

“I’m putting it now,” he said and entered the dvd in the player, “this one is a really nice movie… as my parents told… they had a date and watched this when it was playing in the Cinemas. I stayed because it was their alone time. They can be romantic when they want to be,” I chuckled as I held the dvd’s case, “When it comes to being romantic, nobody can beat my parents! They are always lovey dovey whenever they want to be,” we both chuckled.

“How about us? Can we be romantic as them?” he asked as he got closer and put his hand on top on mine. I scowled, “Stop being cheesy,” I blushed and turned my head away, “Start the movie already,” he chuckled in response and raised his both hands, “Okay, okay… I’ll start it now.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

My parents were right. It was a good movie.

“Do you know that you get excited when the scene intensify?” he chuckled in amusement, “I can’t help it… it’s just that my body gets excited, me without knowing. You know, like body reflexes,” I said as I sipped the mug of tea, “Ah, don’t be shy.”

Then we stopped talking and continued to watch.

“Hey, when do you want to get married?” he asked out of the blue, “When I’m financially settled,” I answered, “Ahahaha, you said the same thing as my brother you know,” he laughed, “You’re not… put off… with it?” I asked as I gripped the mug tightly, “Why should I be,” he asked back, “Aren’t most alphas want to, like… be the one to work for their family?” I asked.

“Well… I’m not those alphas… Having an omega mother made me understand that it isn’t the alphas that turns the world but rather omegas… when the alpha is not by their omegas side, they’ll get restless and we get crazy over protective you know… one time, my mom got in an accident, leading to her to have a minor injury. When one of her friends called dad, he panicked and was really worried. Then he was only relieved when he saw mom… do you know that omegas’ smell comforts us too. When you are a kid, you have many fears and there was one time when fear conquered me…then mom calmed me down,” he said fondly, “that’s nice that you have a different point of view about us… I never receive that point of view from the alphas…” ah… right… it wasn’t a very pleasant experience, “I don’t know if I should count Lovino… he always greeted everyone in a rude way you know… it’s good that he isn’t like that much nowadays.” Then I took another sip of tea.

“I love you know,” he blurted out and I stared at him, “how about you?” I was still staring at him then at my tea, “I…--

“Dinner’s ready! Arthur is eating here too right?” his mom asked behind the door, “Yes!” he answered back then he smiled at me, “Let’s go?” he reached out his hand then I smiled back and took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for not updating recently... I'm trying to improve my skills in writing and I'm attempting to change this story a lot of times but I'm lacking motivation and things are getting hard in my life too (you know, financial and family misunderstanding stuff... the common problems) and also school... we have a lot of presentations and my project that I should have submitted a long time ago... days are getting tiring. Plus the heat I'm experiencing. Living in a tropical country can be hard too (I dunno but I guess winter are harsher? I never experienced it, but just the coldness that the aircon giving off, I can never handle it)
> 
> sorry for babbling and this is chapter's plot that I could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse story and please forgive me....  
> Science is sometimes helpful... We've talked about this in class but damn, this genes topic is a bit difficult. (the punnet square part is also quite confusing)


End file.
